Ximen Kuang
Appearance A handsome and unrestrained young master who had a smooth mouth. History Regarding the grievances of Aunt Ou and Ximen Kuang, it was a story which happened 45 years ago. It was on a cold winter day… At that time, Ximen Kuang was 20 years old. He was handsome, spirited, and he possessed a natural and unrestrained demeanor. At such a young age, he had already stepped into the peak of the Swords Master realm. He was a well-deserved man of the moment among the younger generation. As the legitimate son and heir of the Violent Dragon Empire’s largest clan, Ximen Kuang also inherited the genes of his ancestors. He was romantic and unrestrained. There were three good things in his life which he wanted. Good wine, good swords, and good beauties. Heroes were naturally made to go with beauties. Of course, Ximen Kuang had done many deeds which were praised far and wide. At that time, he captured the heart of Master Magician Ye Lanqing who was admired by the entire Blue Waves Continent. He married her into his Ximen Clan and she gave birth to Ximen Nu. Later, he went on adventures around the Blue Waves Continent and there were beauties surrounding him all the time. Once, Ximen Kuang got acquainted with the current Sword God, Murong Bo, and he made a bet with Murong Bo. He left on an adventure to the Origin Ice in order to gather ice silk which was spat out by the Ruyi Ice Silkworm. What kind of place was Origin Ice? It was a place which had frozen over and stretched for more than 10000 li. The temperature was more than a hundred degree below zero. However, as Ximen Kuang was the successor of the Ximen Clan, he had many treasures. He was able to support himself in Origin Ice. Moreover, this lucky b*****d discovered traces of the Ruyi Ice Silkworm before long. After following it for several days, the Ruyi Ice Silkworm spat out some ice silk. As Ximen Kuang was gathering up some of the ice silk, he was attacked by the Ruyi Ice Silkworm. After a single attack by the Ruyi Ice Silkworm, he was instantly frozen into an ice sculpture. If that was the end of the story, Ximen Kuang would still be an ice sculpture living permanently in Origin Ice. Merely, life was full of miracles. When he was at the end of his life, Aunt Ou descended like a goddess and rescued the dying Ximen Kuang from the gates of hell. At that time, Aunt Ou was called Ou Xinyan. She was only around twenty years old and she was devastatingly beautiful. Ou Xinyan was a descendant of the Ice Palace and that Ruyi Ice Silkworm was also the holy beast of the Ice Palace. It naturally accepted her request. One could well imagine the following story. A handsome and unrestrained young master who had a smooth mouth. Coupled with a young girl who was as pure as snow and as beautiful as an angel, the things between them could hardly be controlled. At that time, the Palace Mistress of the Ice Palace who was Ou Xinyan’s master was in seclusion. The two of them played together every day until the Palace Mistress left seclusion and separated the affectionate couple. She directly placed Ou Xinyan under house arrest and she threw Ximen Kuang out of Origin Ice. She never would have thought that the illicit love between Ou Xinyan and Ximen Kuang was so heated. Ou Xinyan didn’t listen to anyone and she thought of a way to persuade two junior fellow apprentices to help her escape from the Ice Palace. Later, after the reunion with Ximen Kuang, Ou Xinyan was not happy as she discovered that she wasn’t the only sweetheart Ximen Kuang had. Being a proud and aloof person, how could she stand that? Especially after seeing her sweetheart make love to other women at night… She felt as though she was about to go mad. Ou Xinyan repeatedly forced an answer and Ximen Kuang confessed that it was impossible for him to have only her as his woman. It was absolutely impossible for him to abandon the rest of his women. Ou Xinyan was heartbroken and she left his side. At that time, her entire world turned grey and life became meaningless. As they were fleeing from the Palace Mistress, they encountered Ximen Kuang. It was as though it was the will of Heaven. Even though they met Ximen Kuang, the Palace Mistress found them as well. Even with the addition of Ximen Kuang, they were not the opponent of the Palace Mistress. Finally, Ou Xinyan begged bitterly which softened the heart of the Palace Mistress. Even so, no one could violate the rules of the Ice Palace. In the end, the Palace Mistress made Ou Xinyan’s pregnant daughter-in-law enter the Ximen Clan. The child had to become a person of the Ximen Clan and Ou Xinyan would never be able to recognize this grandchild of hers. This was the only way for them to live. Later, for deceiving the public, Ximen Kuang gave Ximan Nu the mother of Ximen Wuhen as a little concubine in name. Although Ximen Nu complied with the promise, he also held some grievances in his heart. He wouldn’t take any responsibility as the father of this ‘daughter’ of his as her father was someone else. For this reason, he was completely indifferent to his only daughter. Due to the oath with the Palace Mistress, Ou Xinyan had no choice but to quietly take care of her granddaughter in the dark. She didn’t dare to openly recognize Ximen Wuhen at all. At this moment, she finally dared to break the oath in order for Ximen Wuhen to find happiness. Whenever she looked at the sad and suffering Ximen Wuhen, she felt as though her heart was stabbed. Borrowing this opportunity of Ximen Kuang’s awakening, she explained everything. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Male